candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Waterfall
- | shard = Level 2599 | characters = Misty | champion = Dairy Daredevil | new = Empty in levels in levels Orders for special candies that are impossible to create on the board ( ) Orders for two types of orders that don't spawn in the same level ( ) in quadrant levels with in levels in levels Orders for three colours that don't spawn in the same level order in levels without levels in levels order and order in levels in levels | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Slushie Studio | previous2 = Slushie-Studio.png | next = Strawberry Steps | next2 = Strawberry-Steps.png }} Story New things *Many new things are introduced in this episode; **Empty double jelly squares appear in three-coloured levels for the first time in level 2588. **Level 2589 is the first two-coloured level with licorice swirls (and also the first two-coloured level where colour bombs can be created. **Level 2591 is the first level to require colour bombs for the order on a board where they can't be created. Also, it's the first level to require two different kinds of orders that are impossible to fulfill without lucky candies and the first quadrant level with locked lucky candies **Level 2595 is the first two-coloured candy order level, the first two-coloured level with candy bombs and lucky candies, the first level with a cannon which can spawn both of said elements, the first level with three colours that don't spawn, the first two-coloured level with non-spawning colour orders, the first level where purple candies are required but don't spawn and the first 2.5 coloured level (two-coloured level where up to 5 colours can appear due to coming out of lucky candies because they are required for the order). **Magic mixer appears in three-coloured levels for the first time in level 2598. **Level 2600 is the first 4.5 coloured level to also require two blockers, the first 4.5 coloured level with a candy frog and the first level where just one candy of a certain colour is required. Levels Wafer Waterfall used to be much easier than the past couple of episodes before twelve levels were buffed and it became nearly impossible. Because of the buffs, this episode contains six nearly impossible levels, five of them form a chain of nearly impossible levels: 2595 to 2599. The other nearly impossible level is in the beginning of the episode. Other than that, this episode contains six hard-very hard levels: 2587, 2589, 2590, 2592, 2594 and 2600, and three extremely hard levels: 2586, 2591 and 2593. Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Slushie Studio. Gallery Story= EP174 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2586 Reality.png|Level 2586 - |link=Level 2586 Level 2587 Reality.png|Level 2587 - |link=Level 2587 Level 2588 Reality.png|Level 2588 - |link=Level 2588 Level 2589 Reality.png|Level 2589 - |link=Level 2589 Level 2590 Reality.png|Level 2590 - |link=Level 2590 Level 2591 Reality.png|Level 2591 - |link=Level 2591 Level 2592 Reality.png|Level 2592 - |link=Level 2592 Level 2593 Reality.png|Level 2593 - |link=Level 2593 Level 2594 Reality.png|Level 2594 - |link=Level 2594 Level 2595 Reality.png|Level 2595 - |link=Level 2595 Level 2596 Reality.png|Level 2596 - |link=Level 2596 Level 2597 Reality.png|Level 2597 - |link=Level 2597 Level 2598 Reality.png|Level 2598 - |link=Level 2598 Level 2599 Reality.png|Level 2599 - |link=Level 2599 Level 2600 Reality.png|Level 2600 - |link=Level 2600 |-| Champion title= Episode 174 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 174 completed! |-| Icon= Waferwaterfall.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 176 2.jpg|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the third episode with a world finale that is a multiple of 100. The first two were Fudge Fjord (level 800) and Sugar Shrubs (level 1700). *Based on the background, this episode takes place on the opposite side of Candied Cliffs. *This episode shares its first word with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill. *This may be one of the episodes with the most partially new features. *This episode is the first to be released on the first day of the summer solstice. *This will be the last episode on Facebook before the HTML5 version (where the format is the same as it is on mobile) becomes available for everyone. Category:World Forty-Eight Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017